You're my best friend, Tommy
by anonymousscribbler21
Summary: Meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Minho, Thomas et Newt affrontent le monde depuis leur rencontre. Aucun de des trois n'aurait pu prévoir que tout cela allait arriver. Comment en était-il arriver à ce point de non retour ? Venez le découvrir sous les yeux du charmant blond aux yeux de charbon.
1. Part 1

J'ai rencontré Thomas quand j'avais 5 ans. C'était le premier jour d'école. Je me rappel à quel point j'étais terrifié. Minho était avec moi et tentait de me rassurer. Malheureusement, je souffrais déjà d'anxiété assez sévère à cette époque et mon ami coréen n'arrivait pas à me mettre à l'aise. Lorsque j'avais commencé à faire une crise, il avait couru pour chercher une éducatrice. Je me souviens de cette impression que la terre tournait et que je n'arrive pas à respirer comme si je me noyais. Comment oublier ce genre de sensation ? J'avais cru que j'allais mourir ce jour-là. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était que cette journée allait devenir la meilleure de toute ma vie.

C'est à cet instant précis que Thomas avait fait son apparition. Il m'avait tenu la main et m'avait tout simplement dit : Hey. Ce simple mot avait réussi à me calmer. Puis, le petit brun m'avait fait un magnifique sourire avant de m'aider à me relever du sol. Par après, Minho était revenu et rapidement nous sommes devenu tous les trois les meilleurs amis du monde.

À mes 10 ans, j'ai perdu ma petite sœur Sonya. Elle avait une maladie complexe due à une naissance prématurée. Je savais que mon petit ange blond souffrait terriblement et je me rappel de la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcé. Merci Noot d'avoir été là pour moi, je t'aime à l'infini. Évidemment mes deux amis étaient là pour m'aider à aller mieux, à m'en sortir encore heureux. Sans eux, je sais que je n'aurais pas été en état d'être la personne que je suis aujourd'hui.

L'année suivante, j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses étranges. Par exemple, quand Minho me parlait de la fille qu'il trouvait jolie à l'école j'avais ce pincement à l'estomac. Tous ces trucs bizarres ne se produisaient qu'en sa présence alors j'ai commencé à être de moins en moins proches avec lui. Passant le plus clair de mon temps avec celui que je surnommais Tommy. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le dérangé à Thomas que nous soyons que tous les deux. Minho lui c'était fait une petite copine. Je me souviens de cette douleur insoutenable que j'avais à la poitrine sans même que je ne comprenne ce que c'était.

Plus les années passaient plus Minho commençait à instaurer une distance avec nous. Pour au final nous abandonner à la rentrée du lycée. L'Asiatique c'était fait de nouveaux amis durant l'été et rejetait chacune de nos invitations pour venir avec moi et Tommy au lac comme quand nous étions encore enfant. Minho voulait être populaire et la barrière qu'il instaurait me faisait toujours aussi mal. J'avais compris à mes 13 ans que ce que je ressentais pour lui dépassait l'amitié alors j'étais au plus mal quand celui-ci nous avait annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on passe du temps ensemble.

Heureusement Thomas avait été là. Il m'avait motivé à avancer. La vie continue même sans Minho. Aller on ne va pas rester là à l'attendre toute notre vie ! Toi et moi allons profiter du lycée comme tout bon lycéen se doit. Thomas il trouvait toujours les bons mots pour me faire sentir mieux. C'est ce que nous avions fait. Mon ami s'amusait souvent à m'entraîner dans des aventures les plus folles les unes que les autres. Grâce à lui, mes crise d'anxiété avait arrêté progressivement bien sûr et surtout parce qu'il me soutenait dans chacune de mes décisions. Même si parfois il me forçait à sortir de ma zone de confort.

C'est à mes 16 ans que j'ai annoncé à ma famille et à mon seul ami proche que j'étais gay. Tout c'était bien déroulé même si j'avais stressé pour pas grand-chose. C'est aussi à cette époque que notre petite bande c'était créer.

Le premier à avoir rejoint la petite famille avait été Alby. Un grand black dont les gens avaient peur, mais mon meilleur ami faisait de l'athlétisme avec lui et le connaissait bien. Par la suite, Aris nous avait rejoint un mec qui suivait des cours de dessin avec moi. Aris lui avait amené sa meilleure amie Rachel dans notre groupe. Puis, il y avait Brenda une fille aux cheveux courts qui était arrivée en milieux d'année. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler alors Thomas m'avait poussé à aller lui parler c'était comme cela qu'elle avait pu faire parti de notre groupe.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 17 ans comme Minho et Tommy a18 ans. Il avait redoublé son CP ce qui avait été l'un des éléments déclencheurs de notre grande amitié. Mes sentiments envers mon ancien ami n'ont pas disparu. Je sais que je n'ai malheureusement aucune chance avec lui. Il est avec Teresa l'une des filles les plus populaires. Elle est belle, intelligente et gentille en bref le genre de Minho.

-Salut Blondie ! dit Alby.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit avec ce surnom, dis-je en relevant mes yeux vers lui.

-Que je devais arrêter de t'appeler comme ça, mais... Tu me connais je m'en fous des règles, rit-il pendant qu'il s'assoit dans l'herbe avec moi.

J'aime bien regarder le Coréen. Il a beau être loin de moi j'ai une belle vue de lui lorsque nous sommes proches de la porte du lycée. Ses cheveux noirs toujours bien coiffés me font devenir littéralement fous et ne parlons même pas de ses abdos...

-Qui est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demande mon ami black avec un sourire en coin. Laisse-moi deviner... C'est Minho ?

Alby est le seul au courant du fait que j'aime mon ancien meilleur ami. Tout simplement parce que lors de l'une des nombreuses fêtes auxquelles nous avons assisté j'étais bourré et j'avais craché le morceau. Et puis je n'ose pas vraiment en parler avec Thomas. Minho et lui sont devenu comme chat et chien depuis le début du lycée. Mais comment lui en vouloir à Tommy de se comporter de cette façon ? Le départ de ce dernier lui avait fait beaucoup de mal même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Les gens de la vie de Thomas l'avaient beaucoup abandonné. Ça avait commencé avec son père qui était mort, en deuxième sa mère qui l'avait laissé à sa tante avant de partir on ne sait trop où puis pour finir par Minho. En gros, c'était toutes les personnes qu'il aimait qui l'avait abandonné un par un.

-Ta gueule, fut ma seule réponse.

-Wow pourquoi tant de violence ? demande Thomas qui s'assoit dos contre le mien.

-Comme d'hab ses blagues nulles.

-Va te faire voir ! Mes blagues sont très bien ok ?! s'exclame le principal concerné.

-Pour une personne âgée tu veux dire ? Salut les mecs, dit Brenda avant de nous faire la bise.

-Je suis un artiste incompris, soupire Alby pendant que la cloche sonne.

Cette année je suis uniquement avec Thomas contrairement à l'année dernière où le groupe complet étais ensemble. Mais il y a également Minho. Gros avantage pour moi, mais pour mon meilleur ami c'est une torture. Je suis en S, mais puisque nous sommes beaucoup dans ce lycée il y a plus d'une classe malheureusement. De toute façon c'est notre dernière année dans ce bahut après je vais pouvoir étudier en médecine. Peu de gens choisissent cette profession et je le fait pour ma petite sœur pour limiter le plus possible la souffrance des personnes. Et puis nous avons besoin de plus en plus de successeurs en médecine.

Brenda veut devenir ingénieure, elle aime bien faire les choses que les hommes prennent habituellement pour devenir meilleure qu'eux. Aris rêve d'être vétérinaire depuis qu'il est tout petit puisque son père l'est. Mon ami l'aide depuis qu'il est enfant et adore cela. Rachel désire être pharmacienne. Je ne lui parle que très peu donc je ne connais pas vraiment les motivations de ce choix de travail. Alby envisage fortement d'être infirmier parce qu'il adore aider les gens et prendre soin d'eux.

Thomas c'est un cas à part. Mon meilleur ami ne sait pas ce qu'il veut devenir. Sa tante ne lui laisse que très peu de liberté ce qui fait que Tommy n'a jamais pu explorer les choses qu'il commençait à apprécier. Il avait voulu aller en L, mais sa tante lui avait interdit en lui disant que c'est chez avec les S qu'on trouvait un bon travail. Mon ami d'enfance avait voulu faire un camp de littérature, sa tante n'avait pas voulu. En bref, à chaque fois qu'il voulait essayer quelques choses Thomas recevait un énorme stop en pleine figure.

Notre professeur principal est celui de math Janson. Disons que ce vieux n'aime pas Thomas... Non, correction il déteste Thomas et tolère les autres élèves. Mon ami connaît la raison de la haine de Janson, mais n'a jamais voulu m'en parler.

-Bonjour à tous inutile de me présenter puisqu'il n'y a pas de nouveau. Je ne vais pas non plus vous faire un discours sur les règles du lycée car vous les connaissez depuis le temps. Alors nous allons commencer tout de suite à travail sur les mathématiques.

Thomas assis à mes côtés pousse un soupire pas très discret. Ce qui attire l'attention du prof et je sais déjà que les deux vont se faire une petite guerre pour bien commencer l'année. Je connais également la fin de cette dispute, une heure de colle pour mon ami aux cheveux bruns et au corps parsemé de grain de beauté.

-Ce programme ne vous plaît pas Thomas ? demande-t-il avec du dégoût non dissimulé pour mon ami.

-Vous voulez vraiment mon avis ? demande sarcastiquement.

-Nous en avons déjà discuté hier. Alors si tu veux bien faire comme si cette matière t'intéressait cela me ferait perdre moins de temps pour ceux qui veulent apprendre, dit-il en écrivant des équations au tableau.

Je le regarde avec un regard interrogatoire pendant qu'il me fait un petit signe de la main pour me dire de laisser tomber. J'hausse donc les épaules et rapporte mon attention sur Janson. Rapidement mon esprit divague en voyant Minho assis juste devant moi.

-Newt tu viens le cours est fini, me chuchote Thomas près de mon oreille.

-Euh je... Oui désolé j'étais ailleurs, lui répondis-je tout en ramassant mes choses.

-J'ai bien vu ça, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Est-ce qu'on se voit toujours au Maze ?

Le Maze est un café que nous avons découvert à nos 14 ans. Depuis, nous avons créé la tradition de nous y rendre à chaque rentrée après les cours. Je prends toujours un thé matcha tandis que lui s'amuse à essayer un nouveau truc dans leur menu.

-Bien entendu comment tu veux que survive sans mon thé ?

-Eh bien...

-Salut les tocards, énonce Minho avec un sourire arrogant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande Thomas sans le regarder.

-Tout le lycéen pense que Janson est ton père donc je me demandais si c'était vrai.

-T'es con ma parole ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais mon père est mort, dit Thomas avant de partir tout en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

-Désolé... Il n'aime pas qu'on parle de ses parents.

-Toujours aussi impulsif ?

-Un peu... Je dois y aller il doit déjà m'attendre, répondis-je en commençant à partir dans la direction que Thomas.

-T'en pas marre de te faire traité comme si t'était son chien ? me questionne l'Asiatique.

-Je te demande pardon ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi c'est vrai. Tu le suis partout tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit.

-Je ne suis pas son chien. Si je fais ça c'est parce que j'en ai envie.

C'est à ce moment-là que je décide d'aller à mon casier pour déposer mes affaires et prendre mes livres pour le prochain cours. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence... Minho est devenu un abruti finit. Il a changé pas en bien, mais en mal et je peux sentir mon cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer que le Coréen que j'ai connu soit devenu le cliché du sportif populaire sans cervelle.

La journée se déroule sans d'autres problèmes excepté que Thomas devenait de plus en plus stressé. Je lui avais demandé à plusieurs reprises qu'est-ce qui le rendait si nerveux sans avoir réellement de réponse claire. Les cours se terminent enfin alors nous disons au revoir aux autres avant de nous rendre dans le café.

En entrant nous prenons notre table celle qui est près de la fenêtre. Thomas se rend au comptoir pour passer nos commandes après quelques minutes d'attente il revient avec mon thé et...euh...

-C'est quoi ce truc ? dis-je en lui pointant la deuxième boisson qu'il ramenait.

-Le nom m'inspirait, me répond-il en déposant ma tasse de thé devant moi.

-Et c'était comment avoir le diabète en 10 minutes ? le taquinais-je.

Le café a de la crème fouetter avec des bonbons sur le dessus et une quantité monstrueuse de coulis de chocolat. De quoi avoir un bon diabète de niveau 2.

-Pff t'es con. Et en passant le nom c'était "L'éveil".

On doit passer une bonne heure ici avant que je dise que je dois rentrer chez moi et Thomas propose de me raccompagner. Quand nous arrivons chez moi mon ami me retient.

-Newt j'ai un truc à te dire, dit-il en évitant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Vas-y...

-Je t'aime...

-Awn moi aussi je t'aime Tommy ! m'exclamais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Non Newt tu comprends, déclare-t-il en repoussant gentiment ma main. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, bredouille Thomas.

Je suis figé sur place. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas. Thomas est comme un frère pour moi je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiment pour lui. Devant mon manque de réaction, il s'approche de près de moi et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser ne dire que quelques secondes puisque je le pousse doucement de moi.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Tommy, mais...pas comme ça tu vois ? T'es mon meilleur ami Tommy, dis-je en le regardant.

Un nouveau blanc se créer avant que je ne relance la conversation.

-Je... J'aime Minho...

-Oh, est seulement sa réponse.

-Je crois qu'on devrait prendre nos distances quelque temps, dis-je avant de rentrer chez dans la maison.

Je le vois s'éloigner de ma maison les mains dans les poches. Je le connais je sais qu'il attend d'être dans sa chambre avant de ne se laisser submerger par ses émotions les plus sombres. J'ai mal. Mal de devoir lui faire du mal. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je tiens à lui et je n'ai jamais souhaité lui faire le moindre tort.

De mon côté je me laisse tomber contre le mur en sentant les larmes coulées. Parce qu'à cet instant j'avais compris.

J'avais compris que j'avais perdu Tommy à jamais.

._. ._. ._. ._.

Avant de m'insulter et de souhaiter ma meurt je vous annonce qu'il aura une suite à cet OS et qu'elle est déjà écrite. Je vais la poster dans les prochains jours si vous la voulez. Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? C'est mon premier one-shot (plus two-shot mais chuut) donc je me demandais s'il était trop court ou tout simplement trop long. Il fait 2500 mots (environ) je crois que c'est mon record de mots à vie.

-AnonymousScribbler


	2. Part 2

Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis la déclaration de Thomas. Depuis, je l'évite comme la peste même si je sais que cela ne fait qu'empirer la situation entre nous deux je ne sais juste pas comment réagir. Lui aussi m'évite dans un sens. Il ne vient plus voir notre petite troupe. Ils ont commencé à s'inquiéter au bout de la deuxième semaine de non-communication. Je leur ai simplement dit que nous nous étions disputé.

Je ne fait pas vraiment d'effort et je me sens minable de lui faire du mal. Parce que après tout il reste Tommy. Le Tommy qui a toujours été avec moi, qui m'a toujours soutenu et qui a toujours respecté mes choix. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à une situation de ce genre alors je ne sais juste pas quoi faire pour lui reparler de nouveau. Est-ce que je devrais faire le premier pas ? Devrais-je attendre qu'il le fasse ?

-Newt pourriez-vous répondre à la question que je viens de vous poser ?

-Je...euh non désolé monsieur j'étais dans mes pensées. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

-C'est votre dernière chance, répond Janson avant de continuer d'écrire sur le tableau.

J'ai l'impression que Thomas est partout enfin je vous dire plus précisément dans ma tête. Mais c'est seulement parce que je m'inquiète à propos de notre amitié...n'est-ce pas ?

-Thomas vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il me semble que Thomas n'a rien fait aujourd'hui pour énerver le professeur... Thomas, Thomas je ne pense qu'à lui ! Il est partout. Constamment dans ma tête et vient jusque dans mes rêves... J'en ai marre de cette situation je vais attendre qu'il est fini sa discussion avec Janson pour lui parler. C'est sur cette pensée que le cours se termine alors je me dépêche de prendre mes choses et attendre près de la porte. Il y a quelques minutes de silence avant que Janson ne lance la conversation.

-Thomas est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai remarqué que tu étais plus avec tes amis, que tu avais arrêté l'athlétisme alors que tu adores ça.

-Qu'est-ce ça peut bien te foudre de savoir comment je me sens, réponds Thomas froidement.

J'en suis choqué. Jamais malgré la haine entre ces deux-là Tommy n'avait été vulgaire avec Janson. C'est là que je réalise que mon ami en est au plus bas et que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. J'aurai dû aller le voir le lendemain de sa déclaration, mais non Newt avait trop peur. Je suis vraiment stupide.

-Calme-toi je m'inquiète pour toi et ta tante aussi d'ailleurs.

-Non...non c'est faux. T'as jamais voulu de moi et tu t'en es pas caché. Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce marché à la con, dit-il avant de partir en passant droit devant moi.

Attends je comprends plus rien... Est-ce que Thomas se tape le prof de math ? Non c'est impossible. Je veux dire il est vieux, pas attirant du tout et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a de mieux que moi ? Je m'arrête de marcher sous la pensée que j'ai eue.

Pourquoi je songe à ça ? J'aime Minho. Je le sais depuis toujours je ne comprends plus rien je suis perdu. Les cours passent lentement et rapidement à la fois. J'ai le cœur qui me serre constamment en pensant au brun juste croire que mon ami pourrait se taper un prof ça me rend malade. Je ne sais pas la raison, mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir ça de la tête. Je n'arrête pas de les imaginer faire des trucs ensemble et mon cœur se serre encore plus. C'est quoi ce genre de sentiment je n'ai jamais ressenti ça aussi intensément même avec Minho.

Je rentre à la maison lorsque les cours se terminent. Le silence de chez moi est pesant. Mon père a quitté ma mère 2 ans après la mort de Sonya parce qu'entre eux cela n'allait plus. Ma mère a alors mis tout son corps et son âme dans son travail me laissant souvent seul à la maison. Elle rentre très tard ce qui fait que je mange seul...Enfin maintenant je mange seul Tommy venait toujours chez moi à l'heure du repas pour éviter que la solitude m'envahisse.

Je secoue la tête pour éviter de penser à ça. Je dois parler à Thomas ça commence à devenir urgent. C'est fou à quel point il me manque. Pourquoi c'est uniquement maintenant que je me rend compte de l'importance qu'il a dans ma vie ? Je soupire avant de prendre un livre pour essayer de me changer les idées, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je me sens si seul sans lui, si vide et surtout si triste. Je me couche dans mon lit sans manger et je lance une playlist dans mon téléphone au hasard. Je regarde le plafond tout en écoutant les musiques s'enchaîner les uns après les autres puis je commence à sentir mes paupières lourdes.

_**Thomas m'embrasse sur tout le corps il commence à descendre de plus en plus bas. Je me laisse emporter par ce qu'il me fait c'est si bon je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Il remonte plus haut pour m'embrasser doucement tout en caressant mon torse tandis que je mets mes bras derrière sa nuque. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus sauvage mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, qu'il n'y a que nous deux sur Terre. Je gémis lorsque je sens sa langue parcourir l'entièreté de mon torse.**_

_**-Tommy...**_

_**-Newt...**_

_**Il commence à défaire mon pantalon et moi le sien. Peu importe si je vais le regretter là je me sens juste bien. Thomas continue de me murmurer mon prénom tout caressant les jambes sans pour autant toucher l'érection qui orne mon caleçon. L'excitation est à son comble je me sens fondre comme si son toucher est brûlant.**_

_**-Newt je sais que tu m'aimes alors dit-le moi, dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.**_

_**-Je t'aime Tommy, lui dis-je en l'embrassant**_.

Je me réveille trempé de sueur et une énorme érection. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? J'ai vraiment rêvé de Thomas et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et si je l'aimais vraiment ? Je dois quand même me lever j'ai cours aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que j'allais aller le voir. Cette fois-ci je vais le faire pour de vrai je ne vais pas me défiler je vais lui dire que... que...

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je ne vais tout de même pas avouer que j'ai découvert récemment l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Surtout que je l'ai fait poireauter trop longtemps pour lui dire ça. Maintenant que je le sais tout me semble si clair tous ces sentiments que je ressens en sa présence. Ce sentiment de bien-être lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

Je me prépare tel un automate et je vais au lycée. La première chose que je fais c'est regarder si Thomas est aux alentours, mais ensuite je réalise qu'il est bien trop tôt pour qu'il soit déjà. En effet, nous devons être seulement une dizaine dans les couloirs alors qu'habituellement celui-ci est toujours bondé. Je joue avec mes doigts pour tenter de faire descendre le stresse qui me comprime la poitrine.

-Salut Newt, me dit Teresa en s'approchant vers moi. Je sais qu'on ne se parle pas vraiment, mais je désapprouve complètement le comportement de Minho. Je suis très heureuse que tu es pu trouver ton bonheur avec Thomas.

-Pardon ? répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas vu la photo qui circule depuis hier ? me demande-t-elle me montrant la fameuse photo.

C'est une photo de Thomas et moi qui nous embrassons... C'était lorsqu'il m'avait fait sa déclaration quelques mois auparavant. Comment est-ce que cette photo peu bien s'être retrouvée là ?

-Thomas et moi... On... On n'est pas ensemble, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant tu sais. Minho peut se montrer vraiment con surtout que se moquer de vous deux ne lui apporte rien. Si tu pouvais juste le connaître comme moi je le connais tu verrais qu'il est différent.

-Je connais Minho... J'étais son meilleur ami avant, mais je suppose qu'il ne te l'a pas dit. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Je commence à aller vers les vestiaires justes pour être seul enfaîte c'est surtout pour voir cette photo plus clairement. Après avoir vérifié que j'étais vraiment seul, je sors mon portable pour retrouver la photo qui a été posté. Les commentaires augmentent à chaque minute pourtant rien à mon sujet toutes les insultes sont envers Thomas. C'est en regardant la photo de nouveau que je vois ce que la personne protégée par l'anonymat a écrit.

Pauvre Thomas qui se fait friendzoner par Newt on devrait lui remonter le moral vous ne croyez pas ?

Je tente de retenir les larmes qui me montent aux yeux en lisant tous ces affreux commentaires. Puis, je me souviens qu'ils ne sont adressés qu'à Thomas et j'essaie de l'appeler.

Ceci est le téléphone de Tommy tu l'as manqué, mais il va te rappeler ! m'entendis-je à travers sa boîte vocal.

Je l'appel en boucle laissant des milliers de messages sûrement plus pathétiques les uns que les autres lui disant qu'il faut que je le voie. J'entends la cloche sonner et me rend compte que j'ai passé plus de 20 minutes dans ce foutu vestiaire à essayer de le contacter. C'est en traînant les pieds que je me rends en cours de math. Lorsque j'entre en classe tous les élèves me regardent sans rien dire je m'assois tout en tentant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention même si c'est un peu raté.

Je ne porte pas attention à ce qui se passe en classe tout ce que je vois c'est que Thomas n'est pas là. Je dois lui parler je dois lui dire que je l'aime. Je le crierais s'il me le demandait, je ferais tout ce qu'il veut juste pour qu'il me parle et qu'il... m'embrasse à nouveau. Une sonnerie de portable me coupe dans mes pensées Janson nous demande de les fermer. Quelques minutes plus tard une nouvelle sonnerie coupe le professeur qui est très en colère. Un élève assis quelques rangs plus proches lui annonce que c'est le sien.

-Je... désolé je vais devoir prendre cet appel, dit-il en répondant. Chérie je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler lorsque je travaille.

Un silence règne dans la classe comme si les élèves veulent écouter cette conversation.

-Oui il n'est pas là mais je vois pas le...

Janson ne termine pas sa phrase et s'assied sur sa chaise comme lorsque nous apprenons une nouvelle qui choque. Son visage affiche une grande inquiétude qui me fait ressentir de la pitié pour lui. Il me fait penser à moi le jour où j'ai perdu Lizzie je suis triste que lui aussi doive perdre une personne qui doit être important à ses yeux.

-Je... J'arrive Ava tout va bien se passer d'accord ? dit avant de raccrocher de nous regarder à tour de rôle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe monsieur ? demande Frypan un des élèves.

-Ma famille a besoin de moi. Je vais vous demander de faire les numéros afficher au tableau et de rester calme le temps qu'il vous envoie un remplaçant. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et si tout se passe bien je vais vous revoir demain, dit-il avant de partir.

Les personnes qui m'entourent commencent à discuter tandis que moi je fais les exercices demandés. De toute façon je ne connais pas vraiment les gens qui sont dans cette classe excepté... Thomas et Minho. Mais Thomas n'est pas là et Minho ne me parle plus depuis un moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entend la porte s'ouvrir et ce sont mes amis qui viennent nous rejoindre.

-Newt, dit Alby à bout de souffle. Il est arrivé un truc à... Thomas.

Mon crayon glisse de main pour se retrouver au sol j'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule de nouveau. Je me lève pour les rejoindre et nous sortons tous sans nous préoccuper des cours suivants. Lorsqu'il s'agit de lui je me suis promis que rien d'autre ne compterait.

-Je... J'ai voulu appeler Thomas et la personne qui m'a répondu était un ambulancier. Apparemment il, Brenda ne peut plus retenir ses larmes et je commence de plus en plus à m'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis-je avec une voix tremblante.

-Il a tenté de se suicider, répond Alby avec une immense douleur. Il est à l'hôpital près d'ici.

Je ne leur laisse plus le temps de parler et je cours. Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait parce que cette douleur que j'ai à la poitrine s'intensifie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Thomas... J'ai encore besoin de toi moi. J'ai besoin d'entendre tes théories fumeuses, j'ai besoin de sentir ton dos contre le mien, j'ai besoin que tu me serres dans tes bras, j'ai besoin de tes lèvres... Comment je pourrais survivre dans un monde sans toi Tommy. Sans tes blagues à deux balles, ton sourire, ton rire... Je ne pourrais pas. Je vais mourir sans toi à mes côtés tu es tout ce qu'il me reste et j'ai tout gâché. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi avant ?

Les portes de l'hôpital se trouvent juste devant moi je les ouvre avant de courir à l'accueil. Je dis ton nom et la réceptionniste me demande si je fais partie de la famille bien entendu je lui mens pour qu'elle m'indique le numéro de ta chambre. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Après l'avoir reçu, je cours pour trouver ta chambre je ne prends même pas le temps d'utiliser l'ascenseur et prends les escaliers.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant ta porte je l'ouvre. Les larmes me montent aux yeux en te voyant ainsi. Ta jambe gauche est dans un plâtre des égratignures parsème ton visage et tu sembles terriblement maigre. Je m'approche de toi pour prendre ta main dans la mienne. Je pleure je m'en fiche si j'ai l'air pathétique j'ai besoin de toi tu ne peux pas me laisser. Je te répète en boucle que je suis désolé, que je ne voulais pas que tout se passe de cette façon.

La porte s'ouvre sur ta tante elle semble surprise de me voir ici, mais ne dit rien. Ou peut-être qu'elle me parle j'en sais rien mon attention n'est porté sur toi. Quelques minutes après, le médecin arrive et nous explique ton état. Perte de poids conséquente, signe de mutilation, manque de sommeil, des dommages permanents sur ta jambe gauche. Les larmes dévalisent mon visage sans que je ne dise un mot.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Newt, me dit-elle.

-Bien sûr que si Ava, dis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur les mains entrelacées de Thomas et moi.

Elle ne répond rien se contentant seulement de dire qu'elle allait se chercher un café. Thomas ne fait que dormir je le sais le médecin a dit qu'il allait se réveiller, que l'opération avait été compliqué qu'il a seulement besoin de dormir.

-Bonjour Newt, me dit Janson.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demandais-je sans quitter Tommy des yeux.

-Thomas est le neveu d'Ava je suis un des tuteurs, dit-il en saisissant dans une autre chaise dans la salle.

-Je suis trop con.

-Mais non... Tu ne dois pas dire ça ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez. Et toute façon je croyais que vous détestiez Thomas.

-Je ne le déteste pas. Je suis peut-être un peu dur, mais je ne le déteste pas. Je le considère comme mon propre fils tu sais...

Les jours suivants sont un enfer. Thomas dort depuis 4 jours et j'étais là à chaque jour manquant des cours juste pour être à ses côtés. J'attends qu'il se réveille négligeant mes besoins fondamentaux. Puis, c'est finalement arriver un moment où je te demandais de te réveiller même si je ne pensais jamais que tu allais me répondre.

-Je suis réveillé Newtie.

-Tommy, dis-je en pleurant et en le serrant contre moi. Ne me fait plus jamais ça. J'ai cru te perdre pour toujours. Je suis désolé Tommy. Je suis désolé

-C'est pas seulement toi Newt. C'était un regroupement de chose. Minho nous a pris en photo lorsque je t'ai embrassé et il m'a fait du chantage. J'en pouvais plus tu comprends. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir personne et t'étais pas là je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

-Tommy, dis-je en rapprochant ma tête vers lui de sorte à ce que nos fronts se collent. Je t'aime Tommy.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et fond sur ses lèvres. Comme si elles étaient destinées à être ensemble. Je me sens complet avec tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu me demandes accès avec ta langue pour aller plus loin bien évidemment j'accepte en rapprochant ta nuque de moi.

-Tu me rends fou Newt, dit Thomas en se décollant de moi.

Et dire que notre histoire avait commencé par un simple mot et des gestes maladroit. Je ne sais pas ce que le futur nous réserve, mais si tu l'acceptes je voudrais passé le mien avec toi.

._. ._. ._. ._.

Voilà j'espère que cette fin vous aura plus plût que la précédente. Je suis presque arriver aux 3000 mots sur cette partie. Peut-être que mon histoire a eu certains passages clichés, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Au départ, l'histoire devait finir avec la partie 1 comme je n'aimais moi-même pas cette fin j'en ai réécrit une nouvelle (celle que vous venez de lire). Ça m'a pris un mois écrire ses deux parties. Je les ai lue en boucle pour tenter d'enlever le plus de fautes d'orthographe et d'incohérences du texte possible (même si évidemment je crois qu'il en reste).

-AnonymousScribbler


End file.
